


Sąsiedzi

by AtinyStar



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Happy, Love, Original Character(s), POV Original Female Character, Protective Jeffrey Dean Morgan, Souls, Sweet
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25241599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtinyStar/pseuds/AtinyStar
Summary: Jason Crouse przeprowadził się do Portland po zakończeniu relacji z Alice. Chciał uciec od całego zgiełku i bólu jaki przyprawiła mu jego była dziewczyna. Zdecydował, że zakończenie ich związku i rozpoczęcie nowego życia w nowym mieście to dobry początek. Jason zdecydował się również dać sobie spokój z związkami na jakiś czas. Nie chciał ponownie się sparzyć...Jednak, życie pisze różne scenariusze i potrafi zaskoczyć każdego człowieka, kiedy się tego nie spodziewa. Tak również było i tym razem. Jason nie spodziewał się, że jego nowa sąsiadka zamiesza mu w jego sercu.
Relationships: Jason Crouse/Original Female Character(s), Jason Crouse/Reader, Jeffrey Dean Morgan/Original Female Character(s), Jeffrey Dean Morgan/Reader





	Sąsiedzi

Po chaotycznej relacji z Alicją, Jason wyjechał do Portland, chcąc uciec od całego zgiełku oraz bólu jaki przyprawiła mu jego była dziewczyna. Chciał uwolnić się z bagna do którego trafił. Na początku ich relacji, był nią zafascynowany. Lubił ich potajemne spotkania, ich bliskość, a także niesamowity seks. Z czasem jednak, ich relacja zaczynała go męczyć. Nie chciał być zastępstwem. Nie chciał być tym drugim mężczyzną, dlatego też zakończył ich związek. Było to dla niego ciężkie, ale wiedział, że jest to najlepsze rozwiązanie. W Portland, powoli układał swoje życie na nowo. Znalazł o wiele lepszą pracę, ponownie skupił się na swoich pasjach. To pomogło mu zapomnieć o Alice. Jason postanowił też dać sobie spokój z kobietami na jakiś czas. Nie chciał rozpoczynać kolejnego związku po jego ostatnim doświadczeniu. Miał ich po prostu dość. Jednak życie pisze różne scenariusze...Kilka dni po jego przeprowadzce, Ivy - jego młoda sąsiadka, zapukała do jego mieszkania. Kiedy otworzył drzwi, zobaczył najpiękniejszy uśmiech, jakikolwiek widział.   
\- Cześć, jestem Ivy. Mieszkam obok ciebie i pomyślałam, że przywitam swojego nowego sąsiada..Witam w sąsiedztwie! - powiedziała radośnie z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy - Proszę, to dla ciebie - odrzekła, podając mu ciepłą szarlotkę - Mam nadzieje, że będzie smakowała - Jason był zaskoczony i nie wiedział co ma odpowiedzieć przez moment.   
\- Wow, dziękuję. Nie spodziewałem się tego - Jason zaśmiał się i wziął od Ivy ciasto - Mmm pięknie pachnie...Oh wybacz, jestem Jason, miło mi cię poznać - odrzekł i podał jej swoją dłoń. Przez kilka chwil wpatrywali się w swoje oczy.  
\- Miło mi ciebie również poznać Jason...W takim razie, smacznego - powiedziała z uśmiechem i ruszyła z powrotem do siebie - Jason nie myśląc, wyszedł ze swojego mieszkania i zawołał Ivy.  
\- Ivy! Może wejdziesz do mnie na chwilę. Myślę, że nie będę w stanie zjeść całą tą szarlotkę samemu - Ivy nieśmiało się uśmiechnęła i kiwnęła głową.  
\- Chętnie - Jason uśmiechnął się do niej i wpuścił ją do swojego mieszkania. Ivy rozejrzała się po jego mieszkaniu.   
\- Nie jest jeszcze do końca urządzone - podrapał się głowie, będąc trochę zawstydzonym.  
\- Mi się podoba.   
\- Miło mi to słyszeć - uśmiechnął się i gestem ręki zaprosił ją do salonu - Proszę, rozgość się. Zaraz wrócę - poszedł do kuchni, gdzie pokroił ciasto i przygotował dwa kubki herbaty. Po 10 minutach wrócił do salonu - Proszę, zrobiłem jeszcze herbatę. Niestety, jest bez cukru. Wybacz, nie mogłem znaleźć.  
\- Nic nie szkodzi. Będąc szczera, wole herbate bez cukru.  
\- Mam szczęście - oboje się zaśmiali - Muszę spróbować tego ciasta, bo pachnie cudownie - rudowłosa dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się, słysząc jego słowa. Miała nadzięje, że mu posmakuje.   
\- I jak? Smakuje ci? - Jason zamruczał w odpowiedzi.  
\- Jest pyszne. Myślę, że szarlotka jest moim ulubionym ciastem - Ivy zarumieniła się, słysząc jego komplement.   
Resztę wieczoru spędzili na rozmowach podczas których nauczyli się wielu rzeczy o sobie. Jason był pozytywnie zaskoczony, kiedy dowiedział się, że Ivy jest prawniczką. Bardzo dobrze się czuli w swoim towarzystwie. Oboje byli w dobrym humoru, kiedy się żegnali. Jason uśmiechał się sam do siebie, kiedy szykował się do łóżka. Jego zdaniem, Ivy było bardzo fajną, wygadaną dziewczyną.   
Ivy miała podobne zdanie o jej nowym sąsiedzie. Cieszyła się, że odważyła się zapukać do jego drzwi. Miała nadzieję, że staną się przyjaciółmi. Jej zdaniem, Jason był świetnym facetem. Kolejnego dnia, spotkali się na korytarzu, kiedy to oboje śpieszyli się do pracy. Powiedzieli sobie szybkie “cześć” i oboje udali się w swoje strony. 

Ivy spędzała już kolejną godzinę nad papierami, mimo tego nie potrafiła ich rozgryźć. Te dokumenty były związane z ostatnią sprawą, która była bardzo ważna dla jej kariery. To dodatkowo ją stresowało. Była sfrustrowana faktem, że nic nowego nie wymyśliła. Ivy była tak zamyślona, że kiedy usłyszała dzwonek do drzwi, przestraszyła się. Wolnym krokiem poszła otworzyć drzwi, nie spodziewając zobaczyć Jason'a. Nie wiedziała czemu, ale była zawstydzona swoim wyglądem. Jej długie, rude włosy były związane w luźny kok, a na sobie miała za dużą bluzę i legginsy.   
\- J-Jason?!...Hej   
\- Cześć Ivy, przyszedłem oddać ci tace. Szarlotka była przepyszna - posłał w jej stronę uśmiech.   
\- Oh, jasne...Cieszę się, że tobie smakowała.  
\- Wyglądasz na zamyśloną. Przeszkadzam w czymś?   
\- N-nie...znaczy tak...Nie, wybacz Jason. Pracuje nad kolejną sprawą, ale kompletnie nie wiem jak mam jak rozwiązać - westchnęła zmęczona.  
\- Może pomogę - zaproponował, patrząc w jej oczy.  
\- Słucham? Nie, nie musisz. Dam sobie radę. Nie chcę marnować twojego czasu  
\- Nie marnujesz go. Nie mam co robić, po za tym chcę ci pomóc. Chyba, że masz taki duży bałagan w domu, że boisz się mojej reakcji - zażartował.  
\- Wypraszam sobie, ale nie mam bałaganu - oboje się zaśmiali - Okej…zapraszam do siebie - Jason z uśmiechem wszedł do środka i zaczął się rozglądać po jej mieszkaniu - Chciałeś, zobaczyć tylko moje mieszkanie, prawda?   
\- Może...kto wie- puścił do niej oczko - Okej, pokazuj mi te papiery. Wymyślimy coś - Ivy uśmiechnęła się na te słowa.  
Ivy podała mu papiery, które zaczął czytać. To była dobra chwila, aby mogła bardziej mu się przyjrzeć. Ivy musiała przyznać, że Jason był przystojnym mężczyzną. Jego oczy zwróciły jej uwagę. Były piękne…Musiała również przyznać, że jego broda dodawała mu uroku. Mimo, że nie lubiła mężczyzn z brodą, to jakoś nie przeszkadzało jej to u Jasona. Była też pewna, że wiele kobiet go lubiło.  
\- Zrób zdjęcie, zostanie na dłużej - odrzekł, spoglądając na nią z uśmiechem.   
\- Wybacz...Zamyśliłam się - powiedziała zarumieniona. Czuła się głupio, że została przyłapana na wpatrywaniu się w niego.  
\- Miło wiedzieć, że podobam się takiej dziewczynie jak ty - Ivy zarumieniła się, słysząc te słowa. Kompletnie nie wiedziała co ma powiedzieć - Tylko żartuje…  
\- Oh tak...żarty   
Po zawstydzającej sytuacji dla Ivy, zabrali się do pracy. Ivy skupiła się na wskazówkach Jasona i zapisywała każde jego słowo. Była wdzięczna, że zapukał do jej drzwi. Dzięki jego pomocy, miała już kilka pomysłów jak wygrać tą sprawę. Była tak skupiona na pisaniu jego słów, że nawet nie zauważyła jego wzroku na sobie. Wpatrywał się w nią przez dłuższą chwilę, podziwiając jej urodę. (Tutaj gif) Jej blada karnacja cudownie współgrała z jej rudymi włosami. Swoją uwagę skupił na jej twarzy, chcąc zliczyć piegi na jej twarzy.   
\- Zrób zdjęcie, zostanie na dłużej - Ivy powtórzyła jego wcześniejsze słowa.   
\- Dobry pomysł! - powiedział, wyciągając swój telefon.  
\- Ej! Żartowałam. Nie rób mi zdjęcia.  
\- Dobrze, dobrze. Nie zrobię.  
Popracowali jeszcze kilka godzin, jednak żaden nikt z nich na to nie narzekał. Bardzo dobrze czuli się w swoim   
towarzystwie.   
\- Mam nadzieję, że lubisz ten napój.  
\- Oczywiście, że tak. Uwielbiam gorącą czekoladę.   
\- Dziękuję za twoją pomoc.  
\- Nie masz za co. To tylko wskazówki starszego kolegi.   
\- Nie jesteś taki stary. Po za tym, myślę że starsi mężczyzni są lepszymi partnerami - nie wie czemu odważyła się na lekki flirt.  
\- Zapamiętam to na przyszłość - puścił w jej stronę oczko.  
Resztę wieczoru spędzili na rozmowach. Chcieli jeszcze bardziej się poznać. Ivy opowiedziała mu o swojej dużej rodzinie. Jason był zaskoczony, słysząc że Ivy ma czwórkę rodzeństwa.   
\- Zgaduje, że podczas spotkań rodzinnych jest dużo hałasu.  
\- Nawet nie wiesz jak- zaśmiała sie Ivy - Jeszcze kiedy moi bracia przyjadą ze swoimi rodzinami.  
\- Wyobrażam sobie jaki musi być bałagan - oboje się zaśmiali.   
\- A ty masz rodzeństwo?   
\- Nie, jestem jedynakiem.   
\- Czasem chciałam być jedynaczką, szczególnie wtedy kiedy moi bracia mi dokuczali - Jason zaśmiał się, słysząc to.  
Spędzili jeszcze pare godzin na rozmowach. Bardzo dobrze czuli się w swoim towarzystwie. Kiedy się żegnali, Ivy podziękowała mu jeszcze raz i obiecała, że mu się odwdzięczy. Jednak, Jason nic od niej nie chciał. Jej uśmiech był wystarczający. W ciągu kolejnych dni, Ivy i Jason stali się bardzo dobrymi przyjaciółmi. Oboje nie myśleli o swoich problemach kiedy byli ze sobą. Czuli spokój będąc ze sobą. 

Ivy bardzo stresowała się tą sprawą, ale Jason zawsze ją wspierał. Cieszyła się, że mogła na niego liczyć. Jakiś czas później, Jason robił porządki w mieszkaniu, kiedy ktoś zapukał w drzwi. Na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmiech, kiedy zobaczył swoją sąsiadkę.   
\- Udało mi się Jason! Wygrałam! Wygrałam tą sprawę - krzyknęła, szczęśliwa i rzuciła się w jego ramiona.   
\- Wiedziałem, że ci się uda. Jestem z ciebie dumny - Jason przytulił ją mocno do siebie - Nie potrzebnie się bałaś.  
\- Wiem, wiem. Jednak, bez twojej pomocy, nie dałabym rady. W ramach podziękowań, zapraszam Cię na kolację do siebie - posłał w jego stronę szeroki uśmiech.  
\- Nie musisz…  
\- Nalegam...Proszę, to będzie dla mnie przyjemność. Po za tym, wiesz, że świetnie gotuje - Jason uśmiechnął się do niej, wiedząc że nie może jej odmówić. Prawdę mówiąc, nawet nie chciał tego robić.   
\- Dobrze, twoje jedzenie mnie przekonało.  
\- Tylko jedzenie? Myślałam, że lubisz moją obecność - Ivy udała, że jest smutna.   
\- Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo - puścił do niej oczko, powodując u niej rumieńce.  
\- Dobrze wiedzieć...W takim razie, do zobaczenia dziś wieczorem.   
\- Do zobaczenia Ivy.

Rudowłosa w dobrym humorze przygotowywała kolację, podśpiewując piosenkę, która leciała w radiu. Chciała aby ten wieczór był wspaniały. W końcu miała co świętować. Dodatkowo, miała wspaniałe towarzystwo. Ivy uwielbiała spędzać czas z Jasonem. Jej zdaniem, Jason był inny od reszty mężczyzn. Był też pierwszym mężczyzną, któremu tak szybko zaufała. Ivy lubiła go. Po wstawieniu pieczeni do pieca, Ivy poszła sama się przygotować. Założyła swoją ulubioną zieloną sukienkę i szpilki. Wiedziała, że to nie jest randka, ale chciała ładnie wyglądać. 

Uśmiechnęła się sama do siebie, słysząc dzwonek do drzwi. Przejrzała się ostatni raz w lustrze, zanim otworzyła mu drzwi. Zarumieniła się na jego widok. Nie wiedziała, że taki przystojny mężczyzna jak Jason, może być jeszcze bardziej przystojniejszy. Jason świetnie wyglądał w koszuli. Nie tylko ona była pod wrażeniem, Jason również był oczarowany jej wyglądem.   
\- Pięknie wyglądasz Ivy - powiedział swoim głębokim głosem, poprawiając swoje okulary.  
\- Dziękuję...Ty też wyglądasz świetnie Jason -uśmiechnęła się i gestem ręki zaprosiła go do mieszkania.  
\- Mm pięknie pachnie. Oh, prawie zapomniałem. Proszę, pomyślałem że wino będzie pasować do tej okazji - powiedział, wyciągając je zza pleców.   
\- Na pewno będzie pasowało do pieczeni - powiedziała, kierując się do kuchni. Tuż za nią podążył Jason.  
\- Pomóc ci w czymś?   
\- Możesz otworzyć wino i nam nalać. Kieliszki są w szafce po lewej, a otwieracz do wina w szufladzie po twojej prawej - powiedziała, wyciągając ciepłą pieczeń z pieca. Jason zerknął jeszcze raz na jej figurę, zanim otworzył wino. Musiał przyznać, że Ivy ma piękne ciało z kobiecymi kształtami. Już nie raz, jej się przyglądał.   
\- Gotowe.  
\- Super! - po chwili oboje zasiedli do stołu uśmiechając się do siebie - Smakuje? - zapytała Ivy, widząc jak Jason bierze kolejnego kęsa.   
\- Mhm tak, jest pyszne - posłał w jej stronę uśmiech - Świetnie gotujesz.   
Zarumieniła się, słysząc jego komplement. Ivy była zadowolona, wiedząc że jej gotowanie jemu smakuje. Po chwili, oboje byli zajęci rozmowami, a dobre wino dodawało im humoru.   
\- Kolacja była pyszna - skomentował Jason, pomagając jej sprzątać po kolacji.   
\- Cieszę się, że ci smakowała - uśmiechnęła się, podając mu kolejny kieliszek z winem.   
\- Uważaj, bo jeszcze pomyślę że chcesz mnie upić - zaśmiał się, popijając alkohol.  
\- A jeśli tego chcę -spojrzała w jego oczy.   
Nie mam nic przeciwko, kiedy taka piękna kobieta próbuje mnie upić.   
Resztę wieczoru spędzili na rozmowach, żartach i piciu reszty wina przy cichych brzmieniach muzyki. W pewnym momencie, Jason wstał z kanapy i stanął przed Ivy, wyciągając w jej stronę dłoń.   
\- Mogę Panią prosić do tańca? - Ivy cicho się zaśmiała, dopiła swoje wino i podała swoją dłoń.  
\- Oczywiście, że tak - Jason delikatnie objął ją w tali, przyciągając ją bliżej do siebie. Ich ciała dzieliły zaledwie kilka centymetrów, ale nie przeszkadzało im to za bardzo. Powoli poruszali się w rytm muzyki, spoglądając w swoje oczy. Nagle atmosfera wokół nich stała się bardziej intymniejsza. Oprócz muzyki i ich oddechów nie było nic słychać. Ivy nie wiedziała jak długo tańczyli, ale nie chciała tego kończyć. Za bardzo jej się podobało.  
\- Wiem, że się powtarzam, ale - Jason spojrzał w jej oczy - wyglądasz dzisiaj przepięknie - wyszeptał, zakładając jej kosmyk włosów za ucho. Ivy spojrzała na jego usta, które wyglądały bardzo zachęcająco. Pod wpływem chwili, rudowłosa zdecydowała się go pocałować. Miała na to wielką ochotę. Nie myśląc za dużo, stanęła na palcach ze względu na to, że Jason był wysoki. Jason jak gdyby przewidując co kobieta chce zrobić, nachylił się i przytrzymał ją w tali. Przez chwilę, wpatrywali się jeszcze w swoje oczy jakby poszukując pozwolenia na kolejny ruch. Ich usta dzieliło już tylko kilka centymetrów. Ivy chcąc poczuć już smak jego ust, szybko przysunęła się i już miała go pocałować, jednak Jason nagle się odsunął.   
\- Przepraszam Ivy...Nie mogę - zaskoczona dziewczyna spojrzała się na niego, nie wiedząc co się stało.   
\- Oh…Rozumiem- cicho wyszeptała, czując jak ogarnia ją smutek. Po czym odsunęła się od niego jak najszybciej, tęskniąc już za ciepłem jego ciała - Myślałam, że… - zaśmiała się, chcąc ukryć swoje zawstydzenie całą tą sytuacją - Wybacz, czasem źle interpretuje sygnały - Jason poczuł się źle, widząc smutek na jej twarzy.  
\- To nie twoja wina Ivy...Nie myśl tak, proszę. Ja...po prostu… - mężczyzna westchnął, czując że popełnił błąd.   
\- Nic nie szkodzi - wtrąciła się Ivy, posyłając w jego stronę fałszywy uśmiech - Wybacz Jason, ale jestem trochę zmęczona.   
\- J-jasne...Yy...Pójdę już- powiedział, kierując się do drzwi - Przepraszam Ivy…  
\- Nic nie szkodzi...To cześć - nie czekając na odpowiedź, zamknęła szybko drzwi, nie chcąc go już więcej widzieć. Ivy czuła się okropnie, ale myślała że Jason chce tego tak samo jak ona…Myślała, że ten wieczór będzie skończy się inaczej. Myślała, że nie będą już tylko przyjaciółmi. Nie chcąc myśleć o tym dłużej, Ivy poszła do salonu aby dopić wino. Nie tylko ona, była w nie najlepszym humorze. Jason również nie myślał, że ten wieczór zakończy się w taki sposób. Tak naprawdę, chciał tego pocałunku. Chciał ją pocałować, ale coś go powstrzymało..Nie miał pojęcia dlaczego. Może to przez Alice, przez strach...może przez obie te rzeczy… Wiedział, że to spieprzył, ale nie miał pojęcia jak to naprawić...


End file.
